unexpected sex
by WhySoSerious94
Summary: Kris Alen shows up at Adams Door step and they have sex. Oneshot,explicit content..  non of this happend and i own nothing!


Their tongues clashed in each other's mouths as Adam was thrown across the room by Kris. Adam was shocked by the sudden out bust of his former roommate mostly because Kris showed no interest in him before tonight. He hit the wall hard and winced a little at the pain in his back but quickly forgot about is when Kris charged across the room taking off his shirt and attacked his sensitive neck. "Kr…Kris"

Adam groaned as he began to bit and suck his exposed skin leaving painful but pleasurable red and purple bruises. Kris did not want to be rough with the black haired man but he has wanted to do this for a long time and is not going to let a little pain get in the way. Adam bit the insides of his cheeks trying to not let another moan escape his mouth. He started to feel the manhood his slowly start to com alive in his jeans and knew that is will need to be attended to soon. Kris released from Adams bruised neck when he was satisfied that is had enough hickies in it. Adam opened his eyes that he had not realized he had closed and locked them with the short man in front of him.

" wh…why you stop?" Adam stammered out.

"Would you rather I suck your neck or something else?" Kris said with a smirk. Adam raised an eye brow and smiled as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

" Ahh..You made a fine choice"

Kris said with a devilish grin. He pulled down the tight skinny jeans in front of him and reviled the white Calvin Klein underwear beneath them. Kris smiled and begins to kiss the outline of Adams growing cock through his tighty whiteys. Adam hissed loudly and bucked his hips forward. He intertwined his fingers in the short man's hair and griped on for dear life. Kris started to palm Adams dick through his underwear as he begin to playfully pull them down. A sigh of relief came from the raven haired man's mouth when his now full erection was finally free.

"Now what to do with this"

Kris said jokeinly looking up as Adam with big eyes. Adam pulled the short mans hair harder pulling him closer to his dick giving him his answer. Kris grinned and gave the sticky wet head a wet kiss. He licked, sucked, and slurped from the base to the tip of the rock stars cock while he unbutton his jeans and pumped his own erection. Adams Breathes became heaver and heaver with each suck and kiss his former roommate gave. Then Kris suddenly stopped and pulled away. Adam had a mad and confused look in his face tired from all this fucking teasing. Kris rose up and dropped his pants around his ankles showing his massive erect dick. Adam could not help but gaze as Kris's toned body until he was forced to spin around to his front.

" Kris what the funk!" Adam yelped when his erection was forced agents the wall. Kris said nothing but instead roughly stuck a finger in the tight ring of muscle inside the rock stars ass. Adam took in a sharp shallow breath and groaned out in pain with the insertion of the non-lubed finger inside of him. Adam arched his back and bit his tongue trying not to let the tears excape. But before he could even adjust a second finger was added and started to scissor in him. Adam jumped when the tips of the shorter man's fingers hit the ball of nerves deep inside of him. He buried his face in the wall and reached down to stroke his throbbing cock. Adam started to rock back agents the fingers once he begin to feel pleaser and that's when they were pulled out. Without any warning Kris rammed his dick into Adams newly stretched hole.

"AHHH!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs with tears running down his face. Kris looked as the pain on the man's face and didn't give a damn.

" oh did the hurt?" he said with a sarcastic tone while still ramming his cock in him.

"kr..Kris..pl…please"

Adam cried out feeling mixed emotions of extreme pain and intense pleaser. Kris didn't really give a fuck of with pain Adam was going through because he knew that by the end when they were on the tip of orgasm he would be thanking him. He slowed down his pace and pounded harder and deeper in to the raven haired man angling his dick so that it, slammed Adams prostate with every thrust of his hips. Adam threw his head back in pleaser, stroking himself forgetting the pain that he once had. Kris felt the all too familiar tingling sensation and knew that he was close coming; he reached around the taller man and started to pull and tweak his nipples. Adams took in a sharp breath and bit his lip; he pushed his hips back to meet the shorter man's thrusts still pounding his cock like a mad man. Kris couldn't hold it any longer, with one more thrust he came filling up the rock stars hole. Adam felt Kris erupt inside of him and came without warning then and their all over his hands and the wall in front of him, scream Kris's name like a 2 cent whore. Kris bit down on Adams back trying to suppress his groans, and that made the taller man's orgasm even better. Kris released from Adam and slowly pulled his deflated cock from up Adams ass. He took steps back with his legs still wobbly from his orgasm and started to pull up his jeans. Adam turned to find his so called lover getting dressed not saying a word literarily treating him like a 2 cent whore.

"Umm..so you're just going to fuck me agents the wall and leave?" he said sounding pissed off. Kris buckled his belt, looked up at Adams and smiled. He took a few steps forward took Adams hand and licked the cum off still worm from a moment ago. He licked ever drop off then kissed Adam forcing his tong in his mouth so he could taste himself. Adam moaned for the thousandth time that night as his mouth was being attacked. Kris broke the kiss and grinned, grabbed his shirt from the floor and left the room leaving Adam weak in the knees agents the wall wanting more.


End file.
